


The Results of Good Intentions

by Reloumi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Connor, Guns are used, Hank Anderson Swears, Human Hank, I fucked up, I wrote this instead of studying, Love Confessions, M/M, Ninja beta Dara strikes again, No Cole Anderson, Not Canon Compliant, POV Hank Anderson, Time Skips, Vampire Bites, Vampire Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vampire Upgraded Connor | RK900, Vampires, mainly, tell me if i forgot to tag something, they don’t mix, this was meant to be for Halloween, uni deadlines and fic writing are like milk and cola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reloumi/pseuds/Reloumi
Summary: {November 26, 1998}“What the heck? Mom!” The blond haired teenager shouted in panic as he approached the body of a young man who was bloodied and barely breathing, “What do we do?”Equally panicked, the woman flapped her hand as she was already on the phone to 9-1-1, frantically reeling off their location to the operator on the call, “Henry, honey, calm down. An ambulance is on the way.”Hank would normally be pissed that his mother had called him Henry, but this situation was too scary for him to begin to complain. They only went to the store to pick up some milk, and when they arrived they were suddenly trying to save the life of someone who had clearly been attacked. By what was a whole can of worms Hank did not want to open, and with the wide-eyed expression on his mother's face, he assumed she didn’t want to either.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	The Results of Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Well howdy friend! 
> 
> Thanks for stumbling across my lil’ fic which might be seven days late, but who’s counting, right? I intended for this to be posted for Halloween but I thought, sod it, Vampires are for life not just for Halloween so here you go.
> 
> Please enjoy, comment, kudos, bookmark, or whatever else that may tickle your pickle. I’d really love the feedback since this is my first published fic with this pairing 🙃
> 
> P.S - When my life is less manic or I decide to continue to procrastinate, I plan to add a bit of an epilogue that will most likely be super fluffy and will introduce Gavin/900 👀
> 
> Enjoy my dudes ✌️

{November 26, 1998}

“What the heck? Mom!” The blond haired teenager shouted in panic as he approached the body of a young man who was bloodied and barely breathing, “What do we do?”

Equally panicked, the woman flapped her hand as she was already on the phone to 9-1-1, frantically reeling off their location to the operator on the call, “Henry, honey, calm down. An ambulance is on the way.”

Hank would normally be pissed that his mother had called him Henry, but this situation was too scary for him to begin to complain. They only went to the store to pick up some milk, and when they arrived they were suddenly trying to save the life of someone who had clearly been attacked. By what was a whole can of worms Hank did not want to open, and with the wide-eyed expression on his mother's face, he assumed she didn’t want to either. 

The poor soul whose short, clipped breathing broke the silence in the alleyway had almost had their throat ripped out. No really. It wasn’t the over exaggeration of a teenager describing the wound in morbid detail, it was fact. The man had been mauled by something, the marks resembling puncture wounds that frustratedly tore flesh. Sinewy muscle beneath blood-stained pale skin tensed and pulsed before a fabric shopping bag was pressed into the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding; although it could all be for nought as Hank could feel the life slipping away from the young man as he applied pressure. 

Hank’s mother briefly argued that she should be holding the fabric to the man’s injuries, but Hank shook his head, all too aware that his mother’s hands were shaking at the thought of being responsible for a life. Come to think of it, how was he remaining so calm? He was only thirteen and this man who was teetering on the brink of death relied on him. Hank promptly shut down his thoughts as it would only make him panic more, and watched as his mother stood at the end of the alleyway, waiting for the arrival of the ambulance.

It wasn’t long before they could hear the tell-tale drawl of a siren creeping closer until it was deafening and the surrounding architecture was cast in an ominous blue and red glow. A flurry of action approached the teenager as his mother directed the paramedics to the injured man, following behind with red-rimmed eyes. As the first responders approached, Hank could feel the steady pulse beneath his fingers dim and stop entirely. 

A paramedic stepped to the side of the teenager and gently removed his hands from the crimson coated bag; removing the fabric. Hank snapped his head away from the gruesome sight but stilled, slowly turning his head to examine the injury as if his eyes were deceiving him. 

The injury still looked bad, there was no denying that, but it was as if it had somewhat healed. Dumbfounded, Hank rose to his feet to allow the medical professionals to do their work as his eyes flicked to the young man’s chest; still shallowly rising and falling in a way that suggested that the young man was... still alive. 

“Mrs Anderson, yours and your son’s quick actions may have saved this young man’s life. We will need you and your son to talk to the police to give a statement regarding what happened.” One of the first responders explained, as Hank’s mind reeled. 

His pulse had stopped. Completely. Even the exposed muscles in the man’s neck had stopped contracting, further proving the life within the body was lost. So why was he still breathing? How was that possible? He was even responding to the paramedics shining a light in his eyes, dammit! But the guy was dead. Hank had felt it. 

The teen tried to wrack his brain for answers, thinking it could be the after effect of adrenaline making him believe the man’s pulse had stopped but he was certain. And don’t even get him started on the flesh wound. His mind would never be able to forget the sight of the fresh injuries, so when he removed the fabric bag to find marks that were beginning to heal? How the heck could he explain that? Let alone try and make sense of it.

Well, if you had asked Hank honestly what he thought the culprit was he’d instantly say vampires; but then again he was high on adrenaline and confusion, of course he’d think something that wasn’t real would do this. He couldn’t deny the nagging doubt at the back of his head though. 

Whoever, or whatever, did that was acting through pure hunger or aggression, and the teenager wasn’t all too keen on sticking around at the crime scene. 

After giving what felt like a million statements and enduring a grueling wait to see a police provided counsellor, Hank and his mother were free to go; still needing milk but deciding against it in favour of returning to the comfort of their home.

Not two seconds after Hank had stepped through the door to the apartment they lived in, he found himself staring at the ceiling with a hulking St. Bernard licking his face. 

“Nice to see you too, Rosco.” Hank sputtered through a sheen of dog spit, “Sorry we were gone for so long, buddy.”

Rosco gave an indignant huff of disapproval and Hank sighed, grabbing the dogs leash to take him out to pee, “I get it, we owe you one. You’re a good boy for not messing in the house.” 

“Hank, honey, do you want me to come with you?” His mom was sweet, but he was okay, really. If he didn’t keep telling himself that he would have caved and had a panic attack hours ago. 

“I’ll be fine, mom. It’s literally just outside the front desk and the night staff will see me.” Hank fought against the dog pulling on his leash, jostling the teen around like he was a ragdoll. “Besides, Rosco won’t let anyone hurt me, huh Rosco?” 

The St.Bernard gave an excited boof, knowing it was nearing closer to the time were he could find a patch of grass to roll around in and mark to his heart's content. Hank knew he needed to take the dog for a proper walk, but this would have to do for the time being; at least his dog was lazy and wouldn’t complain too much, if at all.  
  


As Hank stepped out into the cool night air, he allowed himself to sigh and have a moment of reflection. He couldn’t believe what had happened to him. Imagine telling a friend? He wouldn’t be surprised if they gave him a wide berth and declared him crazy. Heck, was he crazy? Did he just imagine all the crap he and his mom witnessed? Of course not. If it wasn’t for the cop who sat Hank down alone and recited everything that had happened, he would be certain he had gone insane. 

“Considering the night you’ve had, it’s quite a surprise to find you out alone. Unaccompanied.” A voice pierced the comfortable quiet of the night and made Hank’s skin tingle with dread. 

Had the thing that attacked the young man he saved come for him too? Had he decided it was easier to off the teen so he couldn’t spread his truths even further? His thoughts reeled and halted to a sudden stop as the owner of the voice came into view from the shadows, chuckling with enough force to tip their head back.

“My dear boy, don’t think so loud.” The man smirked. He looked so familiar, just like the man he saved but… bigger. “I’m not going to hurt you, little mouse. My name is Niles.”

“I… I’m not alone.” Hank dared to speak, not trusting himself to say anything further.

Niles smiled, the hint of sharpness to his teeth peeking out between his lips, “Oh? And your furry companion is likely to do something, hm?” 

“Rosco…” Hank warned and the dog raised to its full height, something which would normally intimidate a human; that is if the man he was speaking to was a human.

“How darling is that? Rosco, sit.” 

The dog sat immediately, tongue lolled to the side as if this stranger was Hank’s best buddy whom he’d known for years. 

“Hank- I am not here to harm you. I only come to offer my gratitude.” At the confused expression on the teen’s face, the man continued, “The person you saved this morning, he is my brother, Connor. You saved his life, in a manner of speaking.” 

“What the heck do you mean, ‘a manner of speaking’?” Hank spat, confused why the man wouldn’t just hurry up and kill him already. 

Niles smiled, exposing his teeth more. Yep, those are definitely fangs. Hank blinked his eyes and the fangs were gone, just like that. “I’m pretty sure it hasn’t escaped your notice that I’m not exactly human, correct?” Hank nodded, what else could he do? “You’re quite a smart fellow, aren't you… and I’m sure it didn’t escape your notice that the injuries inflicted on my brother were nothing a human nor animal could create? See, that is because my brother was still human, the operative word being was. The attack which you and your mother stumbled upon was by a vampire of a different clan trying to get back at me. If he were to have been left he would have bled out and died, but your quick thinking allowed enough time for the transformation to take place.”

“Hold the fuck up.” Hank swore, eyes widening as the profanity passed his lips and he clasped his hands to his mouth. “I mean, uhh. So the dude- Connor, who I ‘saved’ this morning. He’s a vampire now?” 

The man nodded, “Somewhat in the process, it doesn’t happen overnight. It’s not what he initially wanted as this life isn’t something I’d wish upon anyone- but he’s alive to a degree, which I am most certainly grateful for.” 

“Uh, yeah. Cool. So uh, you’re welcome. I’m gonna go now. Please don’t eat me.” Hank reasoned, hand’s raised placatingly as if he needed to provide the vampire any reassurance that he wasn’t a threat. The teen snorted. 

“Of course, I understand I have kept you longer than I intended. Now dear boy, forget.” The piercing blue of Niles’ eyes bore into Hank’s and he felt… weird. As if his mind was fighting against him and the memory of… of… hm.

Hank blinked rapidly for a few moments, lost in thought as he stared out into the empty street, unsure of how he’d zoned out so hard. The teen shrugged and tugged on the Rosco’s leash, he was more than ready to hit the sack, but he couldn’t for the life of him say why he was so exhausted. 

‘Holy heck, that’s why.’ Hank thought as he bolted upright in his bed the next morning. He quickly glanced at the clock on his bedside table and rubbed the sleep from his eyes; 9:42 am. Not so bad for a Saturday. 

“Hey, Mom?” Hank shouted as he left his bedroom, the door swinging to a close behind him. “I gotta ask you something.”

“Sure honey, what is it?” She asked, moving around the kitchen cooking breakfast.

“What happened to that man last night?” 

“Man? Last night?” His mother questioned, face full of confusion and concern. “Did you have a bad dream, baby?” 

“Knock it off, Mom! If my friends heard you calling me that they’d bully the crap out of me.”

“Well, Henry Anderson- I don’t know whether it has escaped your notice but you are my baby. Plus, none of your friends are here to hear me call you that, so I will continue to do so.” His mom moved close to kiss his forehead, which the teen wanted to rebuff but didn’t. “So, as I was saying, did you have a bad dream?”

“The man we saved last night, he was bleeding out. You called the ambulance.” At his mother’s continued confusion, Hank continued, “We went out to get milk and he was in the alleyway, if it wasn’t for us he would have died!”

“Okay, that’s a very weird dream. We didn’t even go out for milk, we didn’t need any.” Hank was about to protest until his mother moved to open the fridge, pointing out the almost full carton. “Maybe it’s time to lay off the high sugar, huh baby?” 

Hank nodded to his mom, but he knew it happened. He was 100% certain; especially the dude he saw as he took Rosco out last night. What was the guy’s name again? Niles. It all fell into place and Hank felt like he had just been sucker punched. Niles told him to forget. He didn’t want Hank to remember any of this, and the vampire must’ve already gotten to his mom. So then why didn’t it work on him? 

He was a nerd like every other kid his age; with films like Blade just being released you heard enough things about vampires and their traits. Whether they were true or not was another rabbit hole he wasn’t prepared to venture down. But he knew that Niles had tried to use compulsion, or whatever it was called, and it hadn’t worked for whatever reason.

The teen pulled out his journal, it’s cover thick with dust showing the disuse. Blowing on the book was a bad idea in hindsight as Hank stood in the centre of a dust cloud coughing, subsequently having to wipe the damn thing on the leg of his sweatpants anyway. He removed the pen held within the journal's spine and began to frantically jot down every memory from the night before; even down to the injuries on the man he saved- Connor, his name was Connor, and his brother was called Niles who tried to make him forget everything. 

Sure, it would probably be for the best if he hadn’t remembered, his mother sure as hell didn’t. Yet here he was, transferring the contents of the last twenty-four hours of his brain onto paper. That way in years to come, he would know for certain this weird thing actually happened and he hadn't imagined it. 

{August 5, 2030} 

It’s funny how life happens, isn’t it? 

Hank remembered, even thirty or so years later, scribbling away in his journal that was somewhere in his attic. He had been so worried he’d forget everything, and that time would lessen the memory; make it less sharp. 

The Lieutenant would be so lucky. Hank had always had an interest in law enforcement, ever since that moment when he helped that man and imagined helping more like him. After the years spent in the academy, and then doing his dues as a beat cop, Hank had been eager to become the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit history- and he succeeded. 

Lieutenant Hank Anderson had a ring to it, and Hank had worked hard to get to where he was. It also meant inserting himself into not so legal affairs, but who's to know? Not that it had an impact on his promotion to Lieutenant, that he had earned for himself; but his knowledge and familiarity with the secretive vampire coven that operated in Detroit certainly helped with cases. 

Plus it proved he wasn’t insane as a child. 

His first time facing down a vampire as a beat cop was… an experience. The all-too-convenient chase led him and the suspect he was tailing into an alleyway with a dead end. The suspect glared at Hank as he raised his gun and the creatures sclera and iris bled into black as fangs protruded from their mouth. Hank probably would have shat himself if he hadn’t seen it before. 

The vampire charged at him, movements too precise and quick for Hank to react rationally. He unloaded two bullets into the thing, halting them in their tracks as they fell to the floor. They were still breathing, but Hank knew he wouldn’t feel a pulse if he checked. 

“I am sorry you had to witness this.” A voice he didn’t recognise spoke behind him, “You’re Hank Anderson, aren’t you?”

Hank eyed the person curiously, noting the different coloured eyes and caramel skin, “You’d be correct. Fancy telling me why this fucker ran?”

The man's eyes squinted playfully and he smiled showing a hint of fangs, “Daniel here has been turning people without consent of the coven. He’s wanted by the elders to answer for his crimes.”

“And I’m supposed to just, what, hand him over to you? He attacked a cop!” Hank shook his head, leaning against the wall as he folded his arms. “I don’t even know who you are, besides a vampire.”

“How astute of you.” The man mused, seemingly considering his options, “I am Marcus; a member and elder of Coven Detroit. You happen to be taking the existence of vampires incredibly well.”

Hank laughed, “Funnily enough, you’re not my first. Doubt you’ll be my last since we’re having a conversation and you’re not attacking me.” The cop held his hand out in an offer of peace to the vampire, “It’s nice to meet you, Marcus.”

Marcus grasped Hank’s hand without a moment's thought, clearly eager for some calm between the two worlds, “Likewise. Do you happen to remember the vampires you’ve met before?”

“I wouldn’t be able to forget them if I tried- I saved one of their ’lives’ when I was thirteen. He was attacked and would’ve died, but I stemmed the bleeding enough for the transformation to take hold.” Hank clocked the shocked look on Marcus’ face but ignored it, “I didn’t have a clue what was happening at the time, but it all clicked into place when his brother paid me a visit and tried to make me forget it all. Are all vampires shit at compulsion or was he just a rare case?”

Marcus actually laughed at that, “It’s more likely you, Hank. I happen to know the vampires you are speaking of and they’re far from inept.” 

“Holy shit, you know them?! Do me a favour and punch Niles in the fucking face, my mom made me go to counselling after I wouldn’t admit to it all being a dream.” 

“I’ll be sure to pass on the sentiment.” Marcus waved flippantly, like hell he was going to do that to Niles. “I am, however, very intrigued as to why Nile’s compulsion didn’t work. It’s worth some investigating if you’d be interested.” 

Hank was already shaking his head before Marcus had finished, “Not a chance. Maybe one day but I’d rather not be thrust into this world if I can help it.” 

“Sorry to tell you, but you’re already in it whether you like it or not.” 

And boy, Marcus hadn’t been kidding. 

It took a few years before he ran into another vampire. Hank was curious why they had become more careful since he met Marcus, not to say they were shouting about their existence from the rooftops before. Now it seemed that when things happened, Hank ended up cleaning up the mess and acting as a protector of the race. Not so much as covering up questionable deaths, but offering logical explanations for situations which had barely any logic. 

And would it be wrong if Hank admitted he felt stiffed that the dude he saved hadn’t bothered to thank him personally? 

Hank wasn’t an idiot. It’s not like vampires could turn up at your house and have a chat, they had a secret to protect after all. Seriously though, would it kill the man to send some word that he was grateful that he wasn’t currently rotting in a graveyard? But nope. Nada. After countless run ins, deals, and investigations conducted with Coven Detroit, Hank had never once spoken to or bumped into the Stern brothers. 

Like it mattered anyway. Hank was just salty that he had to endure counselling because of the fanged assholes, but after thirtytwo years the Lieutenant knew he’d never hear anything from the first vampires he met, and he was admittedly a little sad about it but he’d get over it eventually. 

Famous last words.

After dealing with his final piece of paperwork for the day, Hank rested his head in his hands against the desk. It had been a long time since he was so drained, and he could think of nothing better than curling up on his couch with his St. Bernard; one of Rosco’s descendants named Sumo because the damn dog was essentially just that. He might even treat himself to a six pack on his way home past the convenience store, and if he ordered a pizza on that phone app as he was leaving the station it would be sat waiting for him as he got home. Paid for and steaming hot. Bliss. 

Sitting at his desk and almost falling asleep wasn’t getting his master plan into action, however. The bone deep exhaustion must’ve extended to his colleague as he clocked his partner, Detective Reed, snoozing at his desk. 

“Hey, asshole.” Hank groused, kicking his his desk as he passed it, making the man snort awake. “Go home, Gavin. Stop sleeping on the clock and actually get some fucking sleep in a bed.” 

Gavin yawned loudly and didn’t even bother to be snarky to the Lieutenant, he simply nodded as he shouldered into his leather jacket and exited the precinct with a mumbled thanks and farewell. Hank didn’t want to admit that he appreciated the hours his partner was putting in to get cases solved, but what mattered was that he did. Letting the man leave an hour early was the least he could do. 

He found himself working on autopilot and soon he was driving, albeit slower than usual, to the store on his route home. As he pulled into a vacant parking space he quickly remembered to order his food, and made quick work of buying his beverages. The sooner he was home and in a food coma, the better.

Hank pressed the button of his key fob as he left the store, unlocking his car as he approached it whilst gently swinging his purchase in anticipation for his subdued evening. Just as he opened the door to his car he heard a sound from a nearby alleyway and the hairs on his neck stood on end. 

Why was it always alleyways? 

It was obvious it was a confrontation between two vampires, the sound of punches and kicks sounded human enough but the hissing was a dead giveaway.

The Lieutenant sighed and grabbed his personal firearm from the glove compartment, the one that had silver bullets so vampires would actually listen to him and take him seriously. Normal bullets would stop them, sure, but the vampires would never die from it. Vampires were allergic to silver, a fact he learned surprisingly from Blade all those years ago; he was shocked that the film held a slither of truth in its lore. Since the vast majority of humans didn’t even know vampires existed, they wouldn’t know to use them sadly. The knowledge certainly made Hank’s life easier, at least.

It was tempting to just leave the scene and let the vampires work out their differences; return in the morning when the loser's body was found, but Hank couldn’t do that. He made an oath to protect, even if those he could protect weren’t human.

As he neared the alleyway, firearm raised in preparation, he could hear the two vampires arguing.

“Fuck you and fuck your promise. I didn’t want this life but it was what I was given. I have made peace with it, but I want to thank the person who gave it to me, because of them I didn’t end up feeding worms with what was left of my body.” One of the vampires spat, the other groaned as if he had spent years fighting against the others indignance. 

“Con, you know I can’t tell you who they are, Marcus made that very clear. Why do you think after all this time, what is it now… over thirty years? Why do you think I’m gonna tell you who they are now?” The voice that replied shocked Hank. He knew that voice- it was Niles.

“Because-.” Connor began but wasn’t able to finish, Hank was already rounding the corner and held his gun in warning, but not aiming.

“Y’know, I think you’ll find that’s my decision to make, not Marcus’”

Both vampires bristled; shocked that a human was able to sneak up on them, but also silent as they knew what the firearm contained. It was like they could smell it, now that he thought about it. 

Hank had done his fair share of stupid things. Was holstering his firearm and raising his hands placatingly one of them? Most likely, especially in the company of two vampires. But hey ho, he wanted this to be quick so he could get his pizza; and the fact he got some answers on why he hadn’t heard from the vampire he saved made his night feel even better. The man didn’t even know who he was. 

“Whatever bullshit you’re arguing about, it involves me. I don’t have a fucking clue why you wanna meet me so bad but here I am, so can you get this over with so I can go the fuck home and not have to deal with vampires for one night.” Hank leaned against the wall and folded his arms, staring at the two vampires who had not aged a day. The fuckers. 

“Wow, Lieutenant. It’s fair to say you’re no longer the thirteen year old who panicked when he accidentally swore.” Niles sassed, noting the wide-eyed expression on his brother, “Since my hand has been forced. Connor, this is Lieutenant Hank Anderson.”

Within a blink the shorter vampire was in front of Hank. That was it, wasn’t it? His end. Hank knew it would only be so long before one of the vampires decided he was nothing better than a meal. He waited for the inevitable pain but it never came, well not the pain he expected. Connor slapped him. Slapped him. And then a moment later he was folding his arms around Hank while muttering his thanks. 

“Ow. What the fuck?” Hank swore as he was still trapped in gangly arms.

“I was only twenty eight when I was attacked. I know it’s not as young as some who die but there’s so much more life to live at that age, and you gave me that possibility.” The vampire looked down shyly, stepping away from the human to stand by his brother again, “I hit you because I hate what I am, but it’s a life to live nonetheless.” 

The Lieutenant didn’t have chance to hide the perplexed expression he had on his face, “You’re welcome and I’m sorry? I guess. I would be even more sorry if you both actually aged, you don’t look any different and it’s unfair. You’re like, what, sixty?” 

Connor nodded, “I will be in a week. Niles is three years younger than me.”

“And you both don’t look a day over twenty five.” Hank tsked, “Vampires. Well, this was definitely interesting. Nice to meet you without so much blood involved, and please stop fighting where anyone could hear you. I try hard enough keeping your secret as it is, don’t make my job any more difficult.”

Hank turned on his heel and made his way to his car, hearing a scuffle behind him before the younger yet taller brother shouted for him to stop. 

He was pulling his gun out in warning before he could give a moment to think, “Hank, it would be so much easier for you to forget.” Niles pleaded, clearly pouring all his power into compulsion that Hank almost faked it just to make the guy feel better. 

The Lieutenant cocked his head and lowered the firearm, and Niles eyes sparked a slight bit of joy before it was wiped away at Hank’s reply, “Nice fucking try, asshole. That shit doesn’t work on me.”

They didn’t bother him again as he got into his car and drove away. He checked the time and was surprised to find he’d only been twenty minutes. Sure the pizza would be sat waiting for him, but it wouldn’t be cold like he expected. 

He didn’t expect a now familiar figure sat waiting on his porch at the side of his takeout, however.

“How the fuck do you know where I live?” Hank asked, approaching Connor who simply shrugged in response.

“I didn’t. Even though it’s been a long time, I'm still finding new skills with my vampiracy. Apparently you have a scent which is easy enough to follow.” Connor stood with the pizza in hand, passing it over to Hank.

“Okay, so that explains that at least. Why are you here? Decided you wanted to off me for what happened to you and get a nice meal out of it at the same time? I’m quicker than I look, I can get my gun faster than you can attack me.” Even though he threatened the use of his firearm he made no move to actually get it.

Connor shook his head hard enough to jostle his hair with a curl falling onto his forehead, “I don’t consume human blood, unless it’s from a willing participant. I eat normal human food as you do, but I supplement with animal blood. And before you ask I’m not here for your dog either.” 

“So… I’ll ask again, why are you here?”

The vampire seemed uncertain for a moment but sighed, “I… ever since I became a vampire, I haven’t met a human who treats me as a… well, human. I was a human after all, and without splitting hairs and getting into semantics, I still feel that I am. Just because I don’t age or have a heartbeat doesn’t mean anything, I still think and feel the same way I used to.” 

Hank was about to argue that he had treated him like a vampire, accusing him of only coming here for a meal but Connor raised his hand, clearly not finished, “I know what you’re going to say. Verbally you haven’t been the most accepting, but you’ve never acted in fear. Niles told me about when he tried to make you forget as a child and you weren’t even scared then. It’s just so refreshing to talk to someone and not have them run for the hills or threaten me with a stake to the heart.” 

“Well shit, kid. Actually, you’re fucking older than me, why am I calling you kid?” The Lieutenant groaned and ran his hand over his face, “Look, I’m tired and hungry and just want to watch the game. If you wanna join me you're welcome to but I’m not gonna be much company.” 

“Y… you’re inviting me in?” Connor asked, clearly bewildered. 

“Yeah, just promise me I won’t wake up to you biting me or whatever and we’re cool.” Hank shrugged, pulling out his keys and shouldering the front door open, “Oh, don’t bite Sumo either. He’ll bite back and I don’t think tetanus shots work on vampires.” 

And that’s how his life was for the next couple of months. What Hank hadn’t realised when he invited Connor into his home was that the vampire could come and go as he pleased. The problem was that the man never fucking left. Unless he was summoned for a meeting with the Coven elders or he needed blood which wasn’t as often as you’d think. 

Hank was yet to offer himself to help the vampire out, though. He wasn’t really opposed to the idea, but who in their right mind would willingly go through that? For starters it’d hurt like a bitch. Yeah, they’ll try to sway you by using glamours and all that bullshit but if a simple compulsion wouldn’t work on him he doubted glamours would. Connor couldn’t even read his mind, which apparently he excelled at. 

Strangely, it wasn’t that at all. He could just get a cannula and blood bag and help him out that way, which he definitely wouldn’t mind, but the alternative was… well, intimate. 

Even though Connor was technically fifteen years his senior, Hank couldn’t help feeling like a pervert when he started to notice how attractive the vampire was. If he didn’t know any better, he would argue they were made that way to make it easier to entice prey, but Connor looked the same when he was still moderately human. As much as the man’s mind allowed him to remember at least, he was only thirteen when he first ’met’ Connor. 

However, attraction aside, Hank had come to enjoy the company. Sure, Sumo was great company, but Connor could talk back and wouldn’t bark. He would growl- which was a fascinating discovery and did no good whatsoever for his attraction to the man. Who’d’ve thought the Detroit Gears losing would elicit that sort of reaction? 

The peaceful domesticity soon changed, completely by accident, as it approached the end of November. Hank had been taking more notice of his diet, which was a side effect of Connor constantly being around as it was far easier to cook for two rather than one. It’s why Hank relied so heavily on takeout.

“God fucking dammit.” Hank shouted in the kitchen to no-one, the throbbing pain in his index finger caused pain to shoot up his arm. 

Connor was sat on the couch and tilted his head back, stretching so he could see what the problem was, “Hank? You good?” 

The Lieutenant wasn’t quick enough to answer and he could hear the vampire start to move, “Ah shit- Uh, Con. It’s probably not a good idea for you to come in here.” 

He simply waved him off, “It’s not like you’re bleeding all over the place, right? I have more self control than tha…”

The vampire trailed off as he stepped into the kitchen, the scent of blood hit him like a baseball bat to the face and his eyes instantly bled into their full black sclera when he fed. 

“Shit. Fuck. Con, don’t do something stupid.”

“I won’t.” Connor moved to grab a paper towel and passed it to Hank, making a show to pass it over the table in an attempt to keep some distance. His sclera were still the colour of carbon. Dark, soulless, and hungry. 

Hank was about to press the paper towel in his hand to mop up the blood, but he stilled when his brain began to throw him suggestions. The cut was bad, but not bleed-out-and-die bad. The blood he was losing wasn’t able to go back into his body. If he soaked it up with the paper towel it would be thrown in the trash, and if he rinsed it in the kitchen sink, it would drain away. In normal circumstances he wouldn’t think twice about this, but nothing about Hank’s life was normal recently. He had a vampire practically living with him, and what was the point in wasting it when Connor could have it? If he wanted, it’s not like Hank was unwilling…

“So uh…” Hank shuffled over to the dishwasher that had finished a little over an hour ago, pulling out a glass that was still warm to the touch, “I’m only offering because I don’t wanna be wasteful, but- you’re like, welcome to it? Or whatever.” 

“Isn’t it going to freak you out? Me stood here, having a conversation with you whilst sipping on a glass of your blood?” The vampire quirked an eyebrow, smirking when the human pursed his lips and nodded. 

“Maybe, how about a mug? That way I can imagine it’s just your weird ass orange juice.”

Connor rolled his eyes, “I drink that because it’s fortified with iron. I’m anemic and as a bonus it helps stem the cravings.” 

“Would you still be anemic if you had human blood more often?” Hank questioned, he’d been more and more interested about Connor’s vampiracy in recent weeks.

“It definitely wouldn’t be as bad, no.”

“Well, it’s just gonna go to waste if you don’t want it, Con. I literally have a handful of blood going up for grabs. No fangs attached.” Hank snorted at his own joke and moved to grab a mug from the dishwasher instead, struggling slightly since he was doing it one handed. 

The human grimaced at the gnarly wound on his finger as he wiped it against the side of the cup. Waste not want not. The bleeding had at least stopped now, and he was so ready to wash his hand and dress the cut. Thankfully he wouldn’t need stitches. He looked at Connor purposefully and made a point of placing the cup in front of him, nodding to the offering before he turned his back; ultimately leaving the decision up to the vampire. He wouldn’t admit that he smiled slightly when he heard the telltale scrape of ceramic leaving wood, nor would he admit to the even wider smile when he heard the vampire groan. 

Hank tucked himself against the sink and watched as the dried blood on his finger was diluted with the water that rushed over it, causing a new trickle of blood to bead up and fall into the sink. He kept his finger under the water for a few more seconds and shut the faucet off, testing the wound to find the bleeding had almost stopped. 

The human carefully dried his hand with the once forgotten paper towel and inspected the now cleaned wound. It wasn’t that bad, blood always made things look a lot worse than what they were. He was just grateful that he wouldn’t need stitches, maybe a couple of butterfly dressings but it didn’t require a trip to the emergency room. Hank realised he had begun to hyperfixate on his hand until a gentle hand on his side broke him from his daydream. 

“You good?” Hank asked, raising his eyes to meet Connor’s much less terrifying ones; now back to their chocolate brown. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Connor smirked and placed his cup upside down in the sink, keeping his hand firmly attached to the Lieutenant’s side, “I was… hoping I could try something- but it’s a bit… well, intimate.” 

Hank tried to mask the jump in his heart rate as he swallowed deeply, the action causing the vein in his neck to swell which the vampire definitely noticed. The man shrugged, and made a gesture to tell Connor he could try whatever he had in mind; he did not trust his voice right now. 

“It might not work. Since you’re immune to compulsion and mind reading, but it’s worth a try if anything.” Connor decided not to explain further verbally, but he clasped his hand around Hank’s injured one and raised it to his face, pointedly staring at the human as if to receive permission. Hank tried not to nod too eagerly. 

Connor carefully removed the paper towel, and gave a cursory glance to the injury to make sure no fibres had attached itself to the slightly weeping wound. He whispered to Hank about closing his eyes, in hopes to make this less sexual than it already was- but hey, Hank was only human, and to have those doe eyes directed at him meant he wasn’t going to be closing his eyes anytime soon. The vampire made a point to pout at the human before he continued in his experiment, and Hank was certain his own heart was going to stop when Connor separated his injured finger from the rest of his hand and wrapped his lips around it, sucking gently around the digit whilst licking against the wound. 

His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a groan, a groan which definitely went directly to Hank’s cock. The man wasn’t kidding, this was intimate, and if watching the vampire gently sucking on his finger was the closest thing to receiving any remotely sexual act from the man, then Hank would honestly say he could die happy.

It’s funny how things don’t normally work like that, especially when sexually charged. Hank was staring at Connor, mouth open in obvious shock and his eyes were half lidded as his arousal began to peak at the point of no return. A point in which he had to do something about it. He pulled his finger out of Connor’s mouth with a pop and the vampire looked momentarily concerned before the human crashed their lips together. Their teeth clacked and it hurt but they didn’t care. Connor moaned into the kiss which gave Hank the go ahead to deepen it, poking his tongue against the vampires lips to gain access. Access which was enthusiastically granted. 

As the two men moaned, growled, and panted, Connor could feel himself being moved and pressed against something cold before being hoisted up, his legs wrapping around the humans waist as he felt his arousal grind against his ass. The vampire moaned again, this time accidentally nicking the humans tongue with a slightly protruded fang making him groan and deepen the kiss. 

Hank would’ve never thought that simply preparing vegetables and gouging an inch long cut into his finger would result in an open-mouthed kiss with an eager twink of a vampire, but apparently impossible things weren’t as impossible as he first thought. 

Hank was too dazed and lust drunk to notice the heavily metallic tang of fresh blood seeping from his tongue, but then again it wasn’t so different from before since Connor had only just drank his blood. 

The human trailed kisses along the vampires throat and playfully bit at his neck, receiving a beautifully surprised gasp, “Of course you have a fucking bite kink- Figures.” Hank smiled into the creamy skin of Connor’s neck and continued to nip and bite and suck. “Listen Con, if you don’t tell me to stop or slow down I’m gonna fuck you against the fridge.”

Connor swore as he gasped and rolled his hips against Hank, “Well slow down, I want to get to your bed at least.” 

“Fuck.” The human groaned, “You’re gonna kill me, Con.” 

The vampire wiggled himself against Hank, “If you don’t hurry up and get moving, I just might.” 

Hank decided he had enough of the sass and was getting impatient anyway. He clenched Connor’s jean-clad ass before he leaned back, supporting the vampire’s thighs as he carried him to the bedroom. Once inside he shut the door with his back pressed against it and Connor slowly slid down his body to stand on his feet. 

“So, I am curious- as to what this means to you.” Hank muttered as he littered kisses over any and all exposed skin, revealing more as he undressed the vampire. At the confused expression on his face, he continued, “I’m not really into the whole friends with benefits sort of thing, and since you practically life with me it’d be awkward.” 

Connor smiled, “Hank, why on earth would I waste so many months on someone I only wanted to fuck occasionally?”

Well… that was answer enough. Even knowing this wouldn’t be the last time he got to enjoy Connor, the Lieutenant still wanted to take his time. He knew when it got down to the actual sex, that Connor would probably take charge and allow it to be anything but slow; and Hank hated to admit how the idea thrilled him. 

The two men were careful in their exploration of each other, both mindful of this rare experience of a first time and they wanted to commit it to memory. They fell onto the bed gloriously naked, a mess of tangled limbs and groping hands. Hank wasn’t the type of person to be sentimental, but he wanted to record every sound he provoked from Connor. Maybe for nefarious use whilst he was in the shower, but mainly to delight in the knowledge that he caused every single one. 

When Hank wrapped his hand around Connor’s cock, the vampire swore and jerked his head back into the nest of pillows on the bed. The human smirked and gave a few gentle strokes before he found himself making eye contact with the once again black of Connor’s eyes; but now it was possible to imagine that they held so much emotion and wonder that Hank felt himself looking away. Almost as if he was staring too intently at a bright light and it had started to burn.

The human shuffled to his knees and propped himself between Connor’s gracefully spread thighs, marvelling at the slightly cool skin which was a welcome change to his own rising body temperature. Hank gave a cursory glance to the still black eyes on Connor and decided to keep eye contact as he licked the vampire from base to tip, circling the head of his cock with the tip of his tongue before he slid his lips down the full length. 

Hank laughed when he felt Connor’s hips stutter and a deep moan slipped out of his mouth. The vampire gave a warning about going easy and the human just smiled around the cock, taking him as deep as he could, making sure to shut the other man up one way or another. It didn’t shut him up, but then again Hank didn’t really want it to. He wanted to hear the pleasure he was making Connor feel. 

A quick tap to the back of the head had Hank looking up and he delighted at how positively wrecked the vampire looked. He groaned around Connor’s cock as they made eye contact and took him deep again.

“Hank, please.” Connor moaned, even his voice was fucked. 

Hank released with a pop and continued to stroke his cock, “You might technically be older than me, but I’m sure you’ve got more than one round in you. Unless you’re wanting to top.” 

Connor’s mouth fell open in shock before he looked away, clearly confused, “I… uh. And you’d be comfortable with that?”

The human shrugged, “Well, it’s not what I usually go for but a relationship is about give and take, so if it’s something you prefer it’d be pretty shitty of me to ignore your preference for the sake of my own.” 

“Well fuck.” Connor sighed heavily, “It’s not something I’ve ever considered, or tried. Maybe one day, but I think for now I just want you inside me. I’ll eventually be fucking you regardless, whether you’re in me or vice versus- but right now I want you to fuck me into this mattress and make me forget all other words besides your name.” 

“Jesus! What did I say about you trying to kill me, Con?” Hank shook his head, “Pass me the lube.” He nodded towards the bedside table and playfully slapped Connor’s thigh to hurry him up.

Hank made sure not to laugh at how eager Connor was to answer his request and the human took Connor back into his mouth as the cool bottle was thrust into his hand. He made quick work upcapping the bottle and slicking his fingers, and Connor answered the unspoken question by parting his thighs further, allowing the human to slip his hand between the soft flesh of his ass. The vampire couldn’t help but wriggle in anticipation, and soon Hank brushed against his opening, testing the resistance of the tight ring of muscle before he slid his finger inside.

Connor grimaced slightly but Hank continued slowly, easing the tightness whilst whispering how well Connor was doing. It wasn’t long before the vampire was tapping at the back of Hank’s head again, but this time he simply groaned and took Connor deeper at the same time he inserted another finger into his ass, thrilling at the shocked moan he was rewarded with. The coherency of Connor’s thrusts swiftly began to fail as he tried to chase the warm wetness that encased his cock and also the fingers that stretched him simultaneously. 

“H..ank,” The vampire moaned in warning as his hips stuttered, the coil of pleasure that had been steadily growing tighter in the pit of his stomach began to suddenly and aggressively rush forward as the fingers deep inside him brushed against the tiny bundles of nerves, “Oh fu… Hank!”

The human moaned as he quickly swallowed and his eyes flicked up to see Connor staring aimlessly to the ceiling. His back was arched and mouth wide open in a silent scream, his eyes still as dark as two pools of black ink. The vampire started to whine from the overstimulation and Hank sat up, his face splitting into a shit-eating grin.

“So…” Hank began as he gently eased his fingers out of Connor’s slick hole, “Do you think you’re-”

“Yes. Yes, Hank… Fuck. Please.” Connor panted and hooked his leg around Hank’s thigh, tensing his muscles in warning before he flipped them.

“Hey, I thought-”

Connor huffed a laugh, sharp teeth peeking out between his lips as he strandled the human, “I still want you to fuck me into the mattress, but I did say I’d end up fucking you at some point and I plan to do that now.”

Before he could protest, Connor stroked Hank’s cock a few times before he sunk down, easily taking the full length. Both men swore and took a moment for their vision to regain its clarity after the sudden move made it fuzzy. The vampire regained his senses much quicker and wanted to make good on his promise whilst the human between his thighs simply laid there and allowed whatever was about to happen, happen. 

Instinctively, Hank held Connor’s hips as he rode him enthusiastically, digging his finger into the soft skin and receiving a mewled sigh of pleasure as Connor doubled his efforts. The bed creaked and made disconcerting sounds but they were drowned out by deep grunts and moans and shrieks. The skrieks were from Connor when he managed to graze his prostate and he hurriedly chased that electrifying feeling.

Hank threw his head back into the pillows on a particularly deep thrust and his eyes fluttered shut, unable to deny the stirrings of his orgasm building. He stilled when he heard the vampire suck in a halting breath and fluttered his eyes open to see obsidian black eyes staring at his neck, fangs on display without a single care to hide them. Hank was shocked to find the appearance kinda hot. No. There was no kinda about it. It is hot. 

He moaned and moved his head to the side, elongating his neck in a delicious display which was meant to tease the vampire. 

Connor moved quickly, lips a hair's breadth away from the pulsing vein in Hank’s neck as he breathed deeply, “You’re playing a sick game teasing me like this Hank.” The vampire muttered with no malice, turns out he had a lot of self control.

As Connor playfully nipped at the skin, Hank choked out a moan as he pushed his neck into the vampires lips, “I’m not teasing, I… I want you to.”

“You can’t be serious, what if I hurt you?” The quirked eyebrow and black eyed appearance would’ve been funny if the vampire wasn't still grinding on his cock.

A well placed thrust stole the breath from Hank, “Shit- I mean, you won’t know unless you try? And I can’t think of a better time to try than having you impaled on my cock.” 

The vampire still looked unsure and the human rolled his eyes, bringing his injured hand up to look at. The injury was still there, but it was as though he did it a week ago and he felt no pain either. 

Hank shrugged as Connor gaped at the healed wound, clearly considering his options before a look flashed across the vampire eyes. Maybe it was hunger, or lust. Or a combination of the two, but it was a feral look and the human briefly wondered if he’d made the wrong decision. 

Connor surged forward and sucked desperately, carefully making sure he didn’t knick the skin, “Not yet. If you expect it you’ll tense and it will hurt.” He laved a tongue across the nerve and shuddered with anticipation.

“Well, in that case,“ Hank didn’t finish what he was going to say, instead opting for action as he deftly switched their positions. 

He muttered something about needing a distraction, and fucking and mattresses but it was mostly incoherent. The shocked squeal from the vampire was soon replaced by a shocked moan as Hank maintained a brutal pace which ensured there’d be a dent in the springs of his bed that was in the shape of a certain vampire.

Eager hips rocked to meet each thrust with meticulous precision until they became sloppy once more, unable to move quick enough to match the force and speed that the human was providing. It was torture. Blissful, sweet torture and Connor could feel himself begin to approach his peak slowly. He whined as he felt the precipice just out of reach, needing something more to sky rocket him over the edge into perfect oblivion but he didn’t have a single clue on how he could communicate that to the human who was currently railing him. Words had escaped him entirely and the vampire could only rely on the tone of his voice moaning the human’s name to relay his desire. 

He was shocked when it actually worked. 

Hank briefly lifted the vampire in his lap, using the forward momentum to his advantage as he deftly tucked a pillow under Connor’s hips. The vampire was about to argue about the position change until the human continued his prior mission, allowing Connor to fall back as he doubled his efforts at the slightly shifted angle. 

Each thrust of Hank’s hips hit Connor exactly where he needed. The bundled nerves were attacked relentlessly and Connor didn’t have time to compute his rapid journey to the end of the cliff as his orgasm threw him over the edge. Coming completely untouched. 

Instinct and desire coursed through the vampire as his fangs protruded. The need to claim and feed were at the forefront of his mind as he eyed the humans throat and he surged forward, piercing into the tanned flesh. He moaned as the rush of blood coated his tongue, drinking eagerly as he continued to spill between their stomachs. What surprised him the most was the sound that came from the human. He anticipated shock, but the pleasured groan that rumbled deep within Hank’s chest and tumbled freely out of his mouth was unexpected. 

Tears pricked at the vampires eyes at the feeling of how right this was and soon he could feel the human tensing and swearing above him, briefly picking up his speed before the feeling of being filled in a completely different capacity made Connor’s cock twitch with interest. 

Hank’s hips stuttered feebly one last time as Connor’s ass greedily milked his cock for every drop of cum before it slipped out, and he collapsed against the vampire who was still attached to his throat. 

Connor managed to pull himself away before he took too much from his… mate? The realisation was jarring and Connor felt himself blush. He’d never actually fed from a human before. He’d drank human blood, sure, but the ‘willing participants’ were donors and he never drank from them... Whenever the opportunity arose for him to feed straight from source, Connor would always refuse, declaring the act far too intimate to partake in. 

“You were my first,” The vampire heard himself saying before he even thought about the words, mentally slapping himself at Hank’s wide eyed expression, “I mean, not sex. I wish you were, but uh… I mean- I’ve never…” He made a biting action with his mouth and pointed between them both, looking away shyly before nustling back into the humans neck to kiss and lick at the two small wounds. 

“Are you okay?” Connor added in a small voice.

Hank pushed Connor back to look into his much more human-looking coffee brown eyes, “I’m fine, great actually. How have you gone over thirty years without feeding directly from a human?” He gazed at the vampire in wonder.

“Simple really, Niles arranges donors and I’d just drink it from a glass or a mug like earlier.” Connor shrugged and Hank felt himself melt further into his feelings for the vampire.

“But, why me?” Hank asked the question as he shuffled the pair to lay on their sides, propping himself up in his elbow to look down at the vampire. He instantly regretted the question when he caught the panicked look on his lover's face.

Connor blinked rapidly as his mouth tried and initially failed to produce words, “I… well. I have never accepted my vampiracy. I never had the desire to follow the path or the tradition further than staying alive. And yet you, a human with no reason to, accepts it as it is. You don’t treat me like I’m different. How could I not consider you to be special to me? You make me feel like there’s nothing wrong with me and I’m tired of running from who I am, not when someone I lo- care about accepts me.” 

Hank smiled lovingly at Connor before he began to giggle. Giggle. “I might be old but I’m not deaf, and that was a shitty save.” The human beamed as he caught the vampires lips, pouring as much affection and adoration as he could into it, “I love you too, you idiot.” 

A shocked gasp and playful slap was soon followed by an over excited vampire throwing himself at Hank, he only just managed to catch him before they both rolled off the bed. 

“You’re serious? You really mean it?” Connor beamed, peppering Hank’s face with kisses as he nodded and smiled back. 

“Really really.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my amazing beta reader Dara3008, who without I would have posted so many spelling mistakes and incorrect uses of tenses. Thank you for validating me whilst writing this and being so patient with my nagging xD 
> 
> You perfect human being, you


End file.
